


The Best Decision

by writetherest



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think that should be your slogan for the campaign." She grins. "It's got a nice ring to it. Sam Seaborn for Governor. He'll screw the state of California."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for West Wing Pumpkins.

"They brought it up." She says, flopping down onto the bed and kicking off her high heels.

"Yes, they did." His voice is neutral as he settles down next to her, waiting to see how she takes this.

"You haven't even officially announced, and already they brought it up."

He pulls her feet into his lap and beings to massage them gently. "Do you not want me to announce? If this is going to upset you, I can always –"

"No. No, you can't always. I won't let you use me as your scapegoat to get out of this. Besides, Donna would kill me."

He laughs at that. "Yeah, she probably would."

"Sam, seriously. How badly is this going to hurt you?"

He lets her feet drop and reaches over to take her hands. "The fact that my fiancée is a former call girl?"

She flinches, and he kisses her. "It's not going to hurt us."

"Sam."

"It's not. Donna and I are prepared for this. She's got it under control."

"They already brought it up."

"Which means that they're scared. This is, in a weird way, sort of a blessing. It shows just how worried they are that they're already slinging mud. We haven't announced yet. But when we do, you're going to be right up there beside me. Donna's already got the media outlets covered. We'll do a few interviews, we'll talk about how you struggled, how you worked your way through law school, and how now you're an amazing lawyer. People aren't going to condemn you."

"And if they do?"

"Then screw them. And screw the state of California."

"I think that should be your slogan for the campaign." She grins. "It's got a nice ring to it. Sam Seaborn for Governor. He'll screw the state of California."

He kisses her again. "I love you. And the people of California are going to love you too."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Now stop talking, because I want to screw someone, but it's not the state of California."

Her laughter rings through the hotel room, and he knows that proposing to her was the best decision he ever made.  



End file.
